A Hearts Howl
by Hossyboy
Summary: "Ness" Jacob whispered "I-" he was cut off as Seth leaped from the trees his grin traveling from ear to ear. "Nessie!" "There you are!" he then grabed her pulling her into a hug. "It worked!" His smile quickly fading noticeing who else was in their presense. "Whoops." first fanfic find out whats going on!
1. Chapter 1

**-First fanfic-**

**-Disclaimer: dis claimed in your face lawers!(this counts for all AHHs chapters)**

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

She rested her head upon the cool stone, panting from her morning run. She had grown tall like her dad and kept his golden brown color but her eyes were all her mom deep and dark. Her beauty was greater than even Bella, Alice, or Rosalie. Her family all loved her and babied her far too much. But there was one person who never babied her and instead challenged her through every step of her life, Jacob. She always wondered why he was always with her but never asked in fear it might drive him away from her.

A snap of a stick echoed through the air, drawing her from her musings. She jumped to her feet crouching low ready for a fight. Ever since she was little she had been trained by her father, Jacob and her mother on how to defend herself, for she was dearly wanted by the Covenant and other vampire clans for the rare amount of half-breeds.

When no other noise came she decided to run home, so with speed like her dads she dashed past trees and rocks. Knowing this forest like the back of her hand she followed the path in her head, the quickest one back home. Half way there she heard the sound of thundering paws. Knowing far too well what that meant she pushed herself to her limits, the scenery blurring at her sides. She soon felt hot breath on her back and could only hear the heavy pants of the creature behind her. Even her own heart beat was blocked out by the sounds of the thing behind her, its pants, footsteps, and the sounds of thing cracking and snapping under its heavy steps.

After a moment or so she gained a few feet ahead of the creature, to its displeasure. Expressed through a loud grunt and a growl. She could see the house ahead and smiled, seeing her father on the porch just before bursting from the bushes.

"What-"was all he got out before he was drowned out by the werewolf ripping through the trees, landing on his daughter.

She gave a 'oofh' while being crushed by his giant paws, the air rushing from her lungs. The werewolf then lowered his head to growl in her ear, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"I beat you!" she mouthed to the werewolf before breathlessly laughing. With another growl he rolled over and groaned knowing she was going to brag all day like she always did every time she won.

"You know am not going to let this go right?" she said before evilly laughing. Jacob just rolled over and groaned

Edward began to chuckle "He says you're as evil as your dad, Ness!"

**-Sorry that was so short I will get another chapter up as soon as possible! Please review!-**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

After their small laughing fit, Edward headed inside to grab Jacob some clothes, leaving Nessie and Jacob to themselves. Slowly and carefully Jacob turned his large head to her, looking deep into Nessie's eyes.

"What's the matter Jacob?" Nessie said a look of confusion enveloping her face. She rested her hand on his furry cheek, her hand minuscule compared to the werewolf's large head. He gave a soft whine and licked her opposite hand. With one last look, a look of agony, he turned and began to trot away.

"Jacob where are you going!" Nessie shouted "You just got here!"

Jacob stopped his pace and looked over his shoulder, his eyes the description of sadness. He then turned, dropping something then continuing into the forest at a fast pace gaining speed.

"Jacob!" Nessie yelled, her fist clenching in anger.

"Where's Jacob?" said Edward as he opened the sliding glass door. He glanced around the open yard in confusion.

"What a jerk!" Nessie growled "He comes here, steps on me, growls at me, and then doesn't even say good bye or tell me why he needed to leave!" "Uhgggh what a jerk!"

Angered she stopped over to the wooden box Jacob had dropped and stomped away towards the little house in the woods that her mom and dad called home. Once out of Edward's sight she dashed forward tears welling in her eyes.

Lately she always wanted to know what Jacob was doing, where he was and who he was with. It was driving her mad not to ask the questions that she had no right to. It wasn't like she was his mother or girlfriend or something. But even knowing this it still enraged her when he would race off without so much as a word. Maybe the questions came from her constant want to be near him, the constant want to reach out to him and touch him, and these feelings were also driving her crazy because she knew they were wrong.

Jacob had been there for her since the beginning, almost like a big brother. Her conclusion on it was that he stuck around to again be a part of the life of girl he once loved. Her mother had told her of her parents love story and how Jacob was a part of it. Whenever she just thought of Jacob chasing after her mother it made her sick. She wanted to just flat out tell that see was his and that he could love no one else. The thoughts ashamed her, she feared of what he would do if found out about her inner thoughts.

She stopped her mad dash and dropped to her knees, powerful sobs racking her body. Dropping the wooden box, she hugged her self. Trying to keep her body from trembling, tears continually streaming down her face.

After a while she quieted down, her muscles slowly relaxing. She released a soft sigh and wiped away the remnants of her tears. She then remembered the box she had dropped, turning she grabbed the dark brown box and opened it.

A confused look crossed her face replaced by one of shock and amazement.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped and pulled a thick chain from the box, on the end of it was a wooden wolf howling towards the sky. It was hand carved, obviously Jacobs work. She smiled at the gift, rubbing her thumb across the wood.

As she set the box down she noticed something else inside the box. Pulling it from the box she realized that it was a note. Setting down the necklace on her lap she unfolded the paper.

Written in sloppy writing the note started off with _Dear Nessie the necklace is for you, I always give this kind of thing to the people I care for the most, It's sort of my way of showing affection I guess. I also gave this to you so you can have a piece of me with you when am gone. You probably wondering what am talking about, I don't think we should see each other anymore. There are things about me that you don't need to know, am not who you think I 'am. So stay away from me and things will be fine._

All the joy she had just felt turned to ice in her heart, it was like her nightmares had messed with the real world and was torturing her. Her pain grew until she couldn't breathe, she gasped for air but none came. She was deprived of the two things she needed the most air and Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys that my chapters are so short but I update as fast as I can!**

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hours past and Nessie had not moved, she laid curled in a ball her eyes red and swollen. After a while she heard feather like footsteps. Soft breaths reached her ear and she felt two strong arms lifting her from the ground. She knew the owner of the two arms was her father, he did not ask what was wrong like anyone else would, he need not ask for he already understood by just looking into her mind.

As they raced through the trees she only clutched the necklace tighter, the small object the only thing keeping her from the gaping pain in her heart. She tried to focus on breathing, which she was having difficulty with. She only resurfaced from her own world when Edward set her down on her bed in her own room.

She looked up to meet her mother's eyes which filled with worry at the sight of her daughter, her eyes filled with an unbearable agony. It was the same look she had had almost three years ago when Edward had left her.

"It's Jacob isn't it honey?" Bella said to Nessie when she got no reply she turned to edward who gave her a small nod. "Honey I-"

"Could I just be alone?" Nessie interrupted not in the mood to listen to her mother.

A quick glance passed between Bella and Edward, their faces a reflection of what they were feeling.

"Alright honey." Bella sighed, both her and Edward leaving the room.

"Jacob." Nessie whispered

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Nessie." Jacob sighed

He lay in bed unable to shed another tear, all of his spent. His large arm rested over his eyes, flexing and relaxing. His heart ached and his mind was numb, not only had he left the girl he had grown to love but also the girl he imprinted on. But he knew it was for the better, he knew how much trouble he would cause for her and the pack if he stayed with her. Seth and Leah would probably be hunted down and killed, Nessie would be shamed by all vampires other than her family making the Cullen's outcast, and if would give the Volturi an excuse to rip the family apart and take the ones they wanted like Edward, Bella, Alice and Ness.

It was killing him, parting from her like this but it was his only option. All the others put her in harm's way, and just the thought of her lying their cold and lifeless, blood staining the ground made him choke in grief.

He would give his life, body and soul up to protect Nessie and this was the only way he could.

**-so now you know why he left her but just wait there's more to come! Oh and please review!-**


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Three days had passed, and Nessie still lay in her room. She refused to hunt or to eat; it was upsetting her parent's deeply. She could tell every time they would look at her they would become distressed and not just them but also when her dear Aunt Roselle would check up on her she would become enraged at just the sight of her curled up on bed, lifeless.

Even though she knew she was causing them pain, she just couldn't push herself to comfort them because she knew it would be a lie and a very pathetic one at best. She was in a world of numbness, of unfeeling, it was like being in a coma; it was like being one of the living dead. And she just couldn't escape. She thought she was just going to waste away and rot in her own bed, but the plans of fate had a different idea.

On the fourth day a certain werewolf came to visit, a changing roll in the game we call life. As soon as he walked in I could feel the unnatural heat pouring off him, it painfully reminded me of Jacob

"Hey beautiful." He said, his simile reaching from ear to ear.

"hey." I croaked my voice dry and cracked

"What happened?" He asked his voice giving way to his concern. That was one thing she had always admired about him, his undying care for others and their feelings he reminded her of a big brother type.

"Your linked with Jake, you should know by now." I said looking away from him.

"Didn't know if you wanted to tell someone about it from your view."

"I-it's so painful." She sobbed the tears finally escaping.

"Ya I know." He whispered as he collected the weak girl in his arms. "I know."

After hours of just sitting like that Nessie finally spoke. "Seth didn't you say that you had this girl that wouldn't even look your way at school?" he just nodded his eyes growing distant as he focused on something far away. "You imprinted didn't you?" he just nodded once more.

With an evil grin she said "I think I have a plan."

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jacob hadn't talked to his pack since the day he left _her._ The grief he felt was ten times worse than the time Bella had picked Edward. It was like stabbed a burning blade right into his heart and having poison on the end of it. It all hurt like hell, just the mere thought of her was over whelming. He had to do something to get her off his mind. He had school tomorrow; he could bury himself in books and actually study for once. Maybe that would distract him.

He hoped but he didn't think so.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jacob drove up in the car he had fixed up, the little Volkswagen. It was worn looking compared to the other cars in the parking lot. As Jake parked the car he noticed the girl Seth had imprinted on, easily telling out from seeing all the images of her in Seth's head. She had light brown skin and tiny ringlets of hair the color of raven's feathers. Which also hinted at her name Raven, she always wore large loop earrings that flopped around. Something Seth found very distracting, another fact about the girl he could have lived without.

He was jerked from his thoughts as a familiar roar of a certain engine; it was his bike he had let Seth borrow. He stepped out about to yell that he was over here when familiar dark amber colored curls grabbed his attention. It felt like he had been punched in the gut or that the air had been sucked from his lungs just seeing her there on the back of his bike clinging to Seth.

Rage coursed through him as he realized how close she was to Seth, how she seemed so carefree, and how he smiled when she rubbed his sides. The next thing that angered him was all the boys' eyes that were glued to her, probably because of what she was wearing. Most likely an Alice outfit.

The top was a black crop top which was showing off her faint abs, her skin looking as smooth as porcelain. The pale blue shorts were barely there and frayed at the bottoms, showing off her long muscular legs. Her make up made her deep dark eyes stand out, they were so haunting, so captivating. She seemed to have caught every boy's attention in the parking lot.

Jacob watched as Seth got up from the bike and grabbed his book bag, once done with that he then reached over pulling Nessie close he gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

All brain function shut down and on instinct, faster than the human eye, Jacob had raced across the parking lot, plucked Nessie from the seat, and raced into the nearby woods. He didn't stop until the anger wore off which was about 40mins or so. By then they were so deep in the woods that there was not one speck of human existents.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted Jacob as he came to a sudden stop, setting Nessie on the ground.

Nessie stood her eyes aflame; her fist clenched, and curse words beginning to flow from her mouth.

That was when he realized he might have just made a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Okay it might take me a while to update again but don't worry I will!-**

**Disclaimer: OMG their not mine! None!**

-Chapter 5-

"What the _HELL_." She said her teeth grinding on the last word "I mean_ what the hell." _Her eyes were wild and threatening. Anger seething from her every pore.

"What are you some coward!" she screamed! "Running from me without a word, and this note!" she yelled pulling the paper form her pocket, do you know how much it hurt." All the anger dissolved at the end, tears pricking at her eyes. "I hate you." She sobbed falling to her knees.

He fell with her, pulling her into his arms. Smoothing her hair, he felt his own tears run down his cheeks. "It hurt for me too." He said gripping her tighter.

"Then why leave?" she sobbed

"Cause… I put both you and your loved ones in danger."

"What are you talking about?" Nessie hissed pushing Jake to where she could see his eyes. "It's a disgrace for a vampire to be with a werewolf." He said head hanging low.

Her gentle hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him up to look at her. "Who are you and what have you done with my rebellious Jake?" she chuckled "When did you start caring what others think?"

"When it comes to you everything and everyone." He said eyes pained

He face drew closer to his, her eyelids fluttering. "Plus Jake am not really a vampire." She whispered before their lips met.

After a few moments they broke apart for air. "Hey Ness… don't ever touch Seth again or I'll rip him apart." He panted

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hours had passed and they hadn't left their little spot in the woods, napping under the towering pine trees as they swayed in the breeze.

"Ness?" Jacob whispered not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment.

"Jake." Nessie answered

"I think you're stuck with me." He whispered. A silence fell over them that was until Nessie broke out laughing.

"It's more you're stuck with me." She chuckled

"Then heavens meshed with the earth." He laughed, capturing Nessie's lips. After a moment he pulled away his face once again worried "You know that am going to cause trouble for both you and your family." His eyes held the fear of rejection. His lack of faith in her feelings was becoming extremely annoying.

"Can't you tell that am deeply in love with you?" she whispered "I'll fight forever if I have too." Jacob opened his mouth to speak but Nessie wasn't looking for an answer, she openmouthed kissed him. His instinct kicking in as their tongues fought for dominance

Both of them refusing to give they broke from each other rolling onto their backs, panting. Once they regained their breath Jacob rolled to his side facing her.

"Nessie." Jacob said "I-"he was cut off as Seth leaped from the bushes

"Nessie!" "There you are!" He then grabbed her pulling her up into a hug. "It worked!" His smile quickly fading once he noticed who was in there presence "Whoops."

"YOU!" Jacob roared lunging at the younger werewolf. He grabbed the smaller wolf by his jacket and slammed him into the nearest tree. "How dare you!" he roared face alive with fury.

"Jacob!" Nessie's voice made it to him through his furious state, her voice like cool water to him. "Seth didn't do anything wrong!" "He doesn't like me!" "Don't blame him it's my fault!" She shouted

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" he hissed releasing Seth, and turning giving her full attention.

'Oh boy' she thought dismayed.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Sorry for the wait-**

-Chapter 6-

She looked over at Seth before returning to look at Jacob trembling with rage before her. He was close to phasing, if that happened there'd be no chance for Seth then. So as gently as she could she took jakes face in her hands making him look at her, once their eyes locked she began to stroke his cheek with her thumb, whispering calming things to him.

Instantly his attitude took a U-turn, he went from enraged to calm just by her touch. She had such an extraordinary power over him that it even amazed him at times she then understood why Seth went on and on about Raven and was always so excited to go to school. It must be extremely hard to act normal around his imprint, especially since she never talked to him before.

"Am okay now." Jacob growled cutting through her thoughts. He was still mad but she knew once she explained he would understand.

She began telling him why her and Seth had acted like a couple, once she had finished Jacob was calmer but he was still glaring at Seth.

He finally sighed and rested his head in the crook of Nessie's neck, "Alright." He sighed "Just don't try anything like this again." He growled. He was speaking to the both of us but she knew it was directed more towards her. Seth just nodded and left leaving the two to their own devices.

Nessie almost jerked away when the he nipped her neck painfully the sting remaining on her reddening skin. She made sure not to move as he bit at her neck harshly, she knew he was just venting, she didn't mind all the pain was made up for as she felt his cool tears land on her irritated skin proving that the separation had not just affected her but him as well. She smiled wrapping her arms around his tense neck, at this he relaxed and lick her pained skin giving her neck faint kisses trailing all the way to her shoulder.

Neither spoke the moment too sensitive for the harsh sound of words. They spoke to each other only by touch preferring to use their lips in a kiss, easily understanding one another. The way she constantly had a grip on his hair or the way she desperately held his arm told him that she feared he would leave again, and the way he ground against her and brusingly held her hips told her he want her to stay forever that he wanted to mold together so that she could never leave him for another, that she was forever his now. And she was okay with that, it made everything simpler for her. She didn't care if the Volturi would be out for her throat now or that she would be shamed for choosing a werewolf as a mate. If he was by her side she would face anything as long as they were not separated. She didn't care if he had tried to kill her once before and hated her before she was even born, he loved her now and that was all that mattered. Jacob seemed to feel the same, he whispered that being away from her had felt like an eternity. She just kissed him again as an answer, holding him like life itself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They joined hands once they had both stepped from the yellow Volkswagen behind them. With her right hand she held his arm that was entangled with her left hand, both smiling as they walked towards the glass house.

Leaning on the doorway was none other than Emmett, his arms crossed and his signature smirk on his pale lips. "We were all wondering when you were going to come crawling back." He laughed his eyes glinting with mischief.

"The mutts back?" Rosalie asked pushing Emmett's hulking figure out of her way when her gold eyes found Jacob she scowled "_Gggrreatt_." She said dragging the word out, Emmett laughed beside her.

"Aww don't be so cold Rose, what you scared that he's going to find out what you said yesterday?" the wood of the doorway snapped under her grip and her eyes glared so menacing it put Edward to shame.

"Don't you fucking_ dare_!" she hissed

"I wish dog breath would come back, half the family can't function without his retard self!" he said in a squeaky voice his best attempt at Rosalie's voice. As soon as he finished he ducked just in time for a chair to wiz by his head. With that she stomped away hissing something about dealing with him later. He paled at that but none the less his happy demeanor didn't disappear, instead he turned and smiled "So which one of you caved first?"

**-Isn't that a great ending?** **I enjoyed it and if you did please tell me R&R-**


	7. Chapter 7

(sorry 4 the wait I've been having troubles with my account)

**Chapter 7-A Single Tear**

"He did!" Nessie said, proudly pointing at Jake. The rest of Nessie's words were cut off as she was snatched from her spot on the ground, her body pressed flat to Jacob's own. She stared blankly at his wild eyes filled with a playful anger.

"Shes the one who ran around looking like some slut." Jacob laughed at her half furious half horrified face. "Just don't wear anything like that unless it's for me." he growled in her ear.

"Oh look Edwards coming." Emmet deadpanned. Instantly the new Nessie untangled her arms from around Jake who refused to let her hand go. She blushed looking around for the auburn hair and instead found only nearly black hair.

"Emmet!" she sigh exasperatedly at him. He took no notice and continued to laugh at both their disheveled appearances. "So not funny."

She stomped up the stairs past the large laughing figure, followed swiftly by Jacob. She went to the kitchen to grab a snack. They kept the fridge stocked for her, the wolves, and Guests. Their human ones at least.

She tossed a granola bar at Jake expecting him to catch it or at least dodge. But instead it bounced harmlessly off the spot right above his right eye. His eyes shifted from her to the bar on the floor.

"I hate chocolate." he deadpanned while looking at the chocolate granola bar. Nessie just continued to stare, dumbfounded at his reaction.

"Are you feeling alright?" Nessie said pressing her hand to his forehead. Instantly he leaned into her touch and their faces grew close.

Her breathe was a sweet strawberry smell, he knew it was just from being part vampire that gave her the unnatural enticement but yet even his wolf yearned for her so he knew it that it was truly Imprinting not just her addicting qualities.

Leaning even closer he felt their lips brush, causing electricity to travel down his spine. He pulled back slightly not to where he could see her eyes but to where she had enough room to felt Nessie still beneath him, when she showed no sign of moving he let his tongue brush against her bottom lip. He pulled back slightly still just inches from her lips. For a moment he thought of letting her go, she seemed uncomfortable beneath him. But when he began to pull away he felt two arms wrap around him and sensed her movement as she stood on her tippy toes.

Her open mouth met his and he tasted the sweetness of strawberries on her breath, her essence, her scent. It flooded his nose and washed over him, he felt the core of his being, he felt his wolf howl and thrash as the urges and pleasantness of just her scent.

Unable to stop himself he harshly pressed his lips to hers his tongue sliding into her slightly open mouth. Her hand tangled with his hair pulling them closer together. He grabbed her hips and lifted her from the ground and pressed her against the wall, setting her hips against his own. He grabbed her legs to make sure she wouldn't fall before grinding his hips against hers.

A moan vibrated in her mouth and his tongue causing him to give a overly loud moan.

"I think I should break it up here before things get a little out of hand." a cheerful voice cut through their moment.

Jacobs wolf growled the sound leaving his own lips and his muscles tensed. In wolf language to leave. But vampires don't speak wolf.

He felt a small hand with sharp nails dig into his shoulder. "Let go of her." the high voice dropping an octave and the cheerful attitude.

"Jake." he felt her voice cut through the haze. "Your wolfing out, your hurting me." the mist dissolved with her words. Dropping her as if she had caught fire, she caught herself instantly. She weaved her fingers in his watching worriedly as he looked away his jaw clenched.

Nessie looked over at her aunt Alice who had her arms crossed, her brow furrowed.

"Just be glad I wasn't Edward." Her eyes softened slightly and she let her arms fall to her sides. "That would have been bad."

Coughing slightly she then said "It's good to see you back Jacob." her eyes darted to Nessie and back. Any human it would be invisible, but Nessie saw it.

Alice then stood up and skipped from the room. Humming some random tune.

Nessie looked at Jake most of his face was turned away from her. She slid her hand across his chest before reaching up for the other side of his face. She tried to force him to look at her, when he didn't even move she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Jake look at me." She demanded, when he didn't her tone became begging "Jake."

Finally he turned more to face her but wasn't looking directly at her. She placed her hand on the cheek she couldn't see and pulled him to look at her truly once more, this time he let her.

Their eyes met in a lash of water and fire. Her eyes held a hint of sadness to them but the more powerful presence was the firmness in her eyes. His we're smoldering in anger at himself yet were wide like a kick puppy. You couldn't tell if it was about to break out in a fist fight or a passionate kiss.

"Jake am fine you, you didn't really hurt me!" she said cheerily "Vampire remember!" she smiled at him.

The air barely stirred when he yanked her to his chest. His warm fingers pushed her shirt up to her belly button. Reveling the faint blue hand marks on her hips, small red pricks of blood where his nails had begun to form.

"Half vampire." he growled "If you had been a regular human I would have crushed your hip bones to powder.

Nessie's eyes hardened "One your being dramatic, two am not a human." she stood straight as she tried to stare him down. "I've had worse scratches on my eye than this!" she said gesturing to her bruises.

"It doesn't matter I still hurt you." he said standing his full height to tower over her. "The imprint it's not what the others have, their wolves would be anything for the person they've imprinted on." he suddenly looked ashamed."But my wolf gets way to jealous I can't stand to watch other people hold you, I want you to have my smell to warn off others constantly it's insane!" "I could really hurt you and others the way this is going!" his voice was strained to the point to almost a whimper.

Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he began to give her butterfly kisses. Raining them on her skin as if his life depended on it. His hands were like ghosts on her skin, gentle rubbing the bruises.

"I'am so sorry." his said, his voice breaking on sorry.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her cheek on his short dark hair.

Making no move to stop it as a single tear slid from her dark eyes, a tear for her breaking lover.

( Tell me if it was a little over the top or too dramtic, thank you please review.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Thunder rumbled over head, the rain a constant heartbeat on her skin. But she did not feel the chill of the rain water as it slid down her spine. Her lips were burning and that's all she felt, his rough lips against her own.

He had her pressed up against a towering pine at the edge of the forest, his hands leaving burns on her skin underneath her shirt. The bruises were gone, nothing there to see, but it was seared in his brain, and it seemed nothing she could do could make him forget the little accident. They had bickered about for a few weeks but never truly fought, they had felt enough tension before and nothing was going to divide them groaned when he pulled his lips away and her eyes shot open, glazed over with passion.

"What was that for?" She pouted her cheeks flushed.

He just smirked and pinched her cheeks before he began to take off his shirt. She gave him a what the hell are you doing look but got no answer. She finally stopped him when his hands went for his zipper.

"What are you doing?" She demanded her cheeks the color of a tomato.

"Sam's calling us." He laughed as she grew embarrassed.

"We'll!" She yelled "What did you expect me to think when my boyfriends trying to strip?"

He threw back his head and laughed, his deep chuckle corresponding to the thunder over head. He then leaned over and whispered in her ear. "No one said you had to watch me." He smirked as he turned her away from him "And don't worry, I want to strip in front of you all the time." He didn't have to see her face to know she had turned an unbelievable red and he began to laugh as he removed his pants.

Only when she felt his muzzle brush her hand did she turn around to look at him. She had always thought he was beautiful as a wolf, his red and brown coat tinged darker by the rain from above. He stared in to her eyes for a long moment before licking her cheek and running into the darkness of the forest.

She watched him till she could no longer see his large form before turning and racing off in her own direction. Her direction set for home and her family.

XxXxXxXx

She giggled in the rush the forest gave her, the lashing wind and whistle of flying by trees created a quick high pitched music. All the forest sights and smell darkened by the storm clouds over head. The storm oh the storm it empowered her, filled her with electricity that traveled both fast and slow. It filled her with energy. Finally she just laughed, only trying to stop when she when entered the houses clearing. It wasn't to hard through when she saw Edward and Alice's faces, weary and frightened. She came to stand next to Edward, her hand intertwining with his.

"Daddy?" She said her eyes flickering I between Alice and Edward, searching for an explanation.

"Where's Jacob?" Her dads voice grim.

"The others called for him." She whispered her eyes wondering over to Alice, searching her face for a sign

"Do you think you can reach them?" He said still staring off at some land hidden from her view.

"Maybe." She said

"Alice get Emmett and Jasper, I'll get Bella." He finally looked at her, "Call the wolves quick." With that both him and Alice were gone

She turned to the direction she had seen Jacob run in and sent the only image that would tell Jacob something was dreadfully wrong, Edwards frightened face.

XxXxXxXxX

Their paws created a symphony of drums on the ground as they raced towards the Cullen house. He had shared the image with the rest of the pack, they all knew something horrid was accruing from Edwards face. Jacob had only seen his face like that once before, when Bella had been dying. Just that thought purpled him onward, images of Nessie dying flashed behind his eyes and they all saw it. He gave an animalistic cry and raced forward.

XxXxXxXxX

The whole Cullen family was gathered together on the porch, Edward and Alice standing on the stairs facing the wolfs. Nessie was the only not on the porch, she stood next to Jacob, her hand tangled in his ruff.

Finally Edward coughed and pushed off the railing to stand straight, his eyes hollow.

"Alice has had a vision." He said and looked over at her aunt "one with grave news."

"The Volturi are coming." Said Alice her voice trembling near the end.


End file.
